ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Squid Ghost
The Squid GhostEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 08:53-08:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "There is absolutely nothing on that Squid Ghost in the Tobin file." is an entity that was created from the anger and hatred of every ghost the Ghostbusters ever trapped and put into the Containment Unit.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 12:08-12:10). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Right now, I'm cross referencing the creature's behavior against the known characteristics of every specter we ever trapped."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 15:37-15:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It has something in common with every other ghost in the Containment."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 15:44-15:50). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's a manifestation of all the anger of every ghost we've ever caught. All rolled up into one entity of pure hatred." History After years of busting various entities, the Ghostbusters indirectly influenced the creation of a new and unique ghost. Filled with every captured entity's anger, an orange Squid Ghost with pinchers on the tips of his tentacles manifested. Made of pure hatred, its only goal was to destroy the Ghostbusters and anything associated with them. It haunted a Retirement Center and the Bowl and Coffee Shop, flattened the tires on Ecto-1, started trashing the Firehouse, chased Slimer, and used his slime to send the Ghostbusters and Ecto-1 flying. He was eventually trapped by Winston, Peter, and Slimer. Slimer utilized Professor Dweeb's Magnetic Flux Beam to help fully confine the ghost so it could be trapped. Personality Being a composite of the anger of every ghost captured by the Ghostbusters, the Squid Ghost enjoys tormenting the Ghostbusters and everything it does to them could be interpreted as the ghosts' revenge for being captured. Powers Like any ghost, it can fly and phase through walls. It is also resilient (shown when it pulled itself back together after being blown apart by an overloaded Proton Pack) and spreads laughing ink-like slime on its victims. After some experimentation, Egon Spengler determined the inky ectoplasm was highly volatile and could cause people and objects saturated in it to fly around.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:21-03:27). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I was testing some highly volatile samples of Ectoplasm when Slimer barged in and distracted me." Classification Egon stated the Squid Ghost was a Class 6 or better while talking into his tape recorder after the retirement center bust.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 07:09-07:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Entity appeared to be Class 6 or better." Trivia *The Squid Ghost is one of the few entities, if not the only, not found in Tobin's Spirit Guide or any other occult reference. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Not Now, Slimer!" References Gallery SquidGhost09.jpg SquidGhost10.jpg SquidGhost08.jpg|Back of ghost SquidGhost01.png|At Retirement Center SquidGhost05.png|At bowling alley SquidGhost11.jpg|Using Proton Pack SquidGhost02.png|Using Proton Pack SquidGhost12.jpg|Reformation SquidGhost03.png|Spraying Ink Slime SquidGhost04.png|At Firehouse SquidGhost06.jpg|Confined in streams SquidGhost07.jpg|Trapped by Winston Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 6